La maldita
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Estaba maldita, lo sabía, ahora solo le quedaba evitar que su maldición destruyera lo que era importante para ella: sus hermanos. Los protegería de todo sin importar qué. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2016 - "Mirajane Strauss" del Foro GJM.
1. Obtener

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2016 - "Mirajane Strauss" del Foro GJM"

 **Personajes:** Mirajane Strauss.

 **Extensión:** 496 palabras.

 **Notas:** Dejé estar este reto una cantidad de tiempo sorprendente. De verdad, todos los días eras como "debo pero _nah_." En fin, a pesar de eso he terminado, Mirajane es de mis personajes favoritos después de todo y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Me parece que el resultado no es tan malo, también. Doy asco con el género, de paso, pero la intención es lo que cuenta (?).

 **Drabble 1. Género:** Suspence.

 **.**

* * *

 **La maldita.**

* * *

 **I.**

 _Obtener._

* * *

El silencio del lugar le producía una extraña ansiedad, como si fuera la primera prueba de lo que allí se ocultaba. La pequeña iglesia apenas recibía luz de luna, alumbrada tan solo por sus sucios y ensombrecidos vitrales que, en lugar de darle color al interior, parecían bañarlo aún más de aquel aspecto lúgubre. Era sorprendente pensar que tan solo un par de semanas de abandono por parte de los aldeanos había llevado al edificio a tal estado, cubierto de polvo y telarañas. O quizás fuera más que eso, quizás el aspecto tan dejado que no había tardado en obtener la capilla también estuviera relacionado con lo que se escondía en su interior.

Mirajane se detuvo a mitad del pasillo que conducía al altar, tratando de mantener la calma. Desde pequeña las voces y las sombras parecían haberla seguido, albergando siempre nefastas presencias a su alrededor que parecían buscarla como polillas a la luz. Con el tiempo había logrado acostumbrarse a ellas, luchar contra sus temores. Se vio obligada a ello, a ser fuerte, desde el momento en que sus padres murieron y sus hermanos recayeron en sus manos. Todo, cada paso, era por ellos; no iba a flaquear ahora.

Sin embargo, el silencio y la anormal escasez de luz de la iglesia la intranquilizaban. Había algo en el ambiente (la presencia) que era diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes. Mantenía la respiración tranquila, pero sentía como su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba al continuar camino al altar. El frío que comenzaba a sentir lograba que su aliento expulsara un tenue y casi imperceptible hálito al tiempo que notaba los vellos de su piel erizarse ante lo que fuera que hubiera delante de sí. Tragó, conocedora de que no había ni habría nadie a su lado para resguardar su espalda, era ella y nadie más que ella contra lo que fuera que hubiera decidido instalarse en ese lugar.

Un demonio, sin lugar a dudas.

Ya los había visto, ya los había enfrentado desde su niñez, por alguna razón parecía tener un don con ellos. Pero, al avanzar y extender la mano hacia la mesa de madera, sentía algo diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes. Quizás fuera el ambiente tan extraño que bordeaba al edificio, la hora de la noche o alguna otra circunstancia agravante, pero en esos momentos se sentía algo aterrada. Tan solo un poco, lo suficiente para que sus movimientos tuvieran una suerte de temblor. Había algo, algo oscuro y perturbador, habitando ese altar.

Sus yemas rozaron la madera y entonces, por un suave intervalo de segundo, el mundo se detuvo. Fue como si de golpe ya no estuviera, de pronto toda sensación de inquietud la abandonó y la capilla lució incluso apacible. Luego una corriente ascendió por su brazo y un grito agudo se abrió paso a través de sus cuerdas hasta la quietud de la noche.

La capilla continuó en un silencio espectral tras eso.

* * *

 **Por alguna razón siempre acabo subiendo los cuatro drabbles a la vez.**

 **Yo y mi procrastinación (?).**

 **Ya subo los otros.**


	2. Perder

**Personajes:** Mirajane Strauss.

 **Extensión:** 383 palabras.

 **Notas:** Voy con el segundo. Amo la devoción de Mirajane hacia sus hermanos y no he podido evitar usarla, además que mi sorteo calzaba perfecto para lo que quería.

 **Drabble 2. Hecho:** Maldición.

 **.**

* * *

 **La maldita.**

* * *

 **II.**

 _Perder._

* * *

Apenas lograba recordar algo de lo sucedido, sus recuerdos parecían detenerse en ese punto y continuar mucho después. Abría los ojos lejos de la capilla y allí estaban sus hermanos, a su lado, junto a un ardor profundo en su brazo que no concebía explicar en esos momentos. Lo haría después, mientras trataba en vano de recordar lo sucedido y comprender cómo había logrado contenerlo. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, lo único que sabía es que tenía la marca de su imprudencia latente bajo sus ropajes.

El dolor en su extremidad se había ido calmando en los días venideros hasta desaparecer completamente, no así el temor de los aldeanos, que tras ver su brazo maldito no habían hecho sino rehuirla. No le importaría, pero habían trasladado ese rechazo a sus hermanos y era algo que no podía soportar, darles esa carga a ellos. Siendo además que los habitantes del pueblo se ponían cada vez más violentos, su percepción de los hechos no hacía sino clavarse como una espina en su ser, lamentando a cada momento un poco más lo sucedido, obligada a contemplar con dolor como lentamente era repelidos hasta el punto de que la muchedumbre se reunía para arrojar objetos en contra de su vivienda.

No podían seguir así, lo sabía, pero tampoco tenía qué hacer para solucionar la situación. Podría simplemente largarse, tal como deseaban los aldeanos, pero de hacerlo sus hermanos la seguirían y no se sentía preparada para arrastrarlos a una situación así, no cuando la actual ya era su culpa.

Se mordió el labio, oyendo como sus hermanos trataban en vano de hablar en su favor. Se supone que ella era la mayor, que debía ser quien los protegiera de todo peligro, ¿qué se supone estaba haciendo?

Quiso llorar, pero se contuvo. No era el momento, no podía flaquear cuando sus hermanos la necesitaban más que nunca. Debía arreglar ese error antes de que sus acciones les trajeran un daño permanente a los tres, antes de que fuera peor de lo que ya era.

Estaba maldita, eso no iba a cambiar, ahora solo le quedaba evitar que su maldición los contaminara. Podía _y debía_ vivir con ello, pero sus hermanos aún tenían salvación. Los protegería de todo sin importar qué, así tuviera que ser de ella misma.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Vagar

**Personajes:** Mirajane Strauss.

 **Extensión:** 453 palabras.

 **Notas:** El tercero y le damos la bienvenida a los diálogos (?).

 **Drabble 3. Rated:** K.

 **.**

* * *

 **La maldita.**

* * *

 **III.**

 _Vagar._

* * *

Suspiró, abrazando sus rodillas en tanto oía a Lisanna reír a lo lejos, salpicando el agua del pequeño arroyo junto al cual se habían detenido. Al menos le consolaba el hecho de que, a pesar de las circunstancias, ellos aún eran felices, no se perdonaría arrebatarles eso.

Alzó la mirada al notar una sombra cubrirle el sol. Era Elfman, que estaba de pie frente a ella con una evidente expresión de preocupación en su rostro, por lo que se obligó a forzar una sonrisa antes de cuestionar:

—¿Sucede algo?

Su hermano negó.

—Eso iba a preguntarlo yo —reclamó Elfman—. ¿Estás bien, Mira-nee?

Mirajane no se molestó en responder, ambos sabían que mentiría de todas formas después de todo. En su lugar bajó la mirada a la tierra con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, suspiró con cansancio y, tras unos instantes en los que se forzó a reunir fuerzas, se levantó. Sacudió sus ropas ante la comprensiva mirada de Elfman antes de emprender camino hacia donde estaba Lisanna.

—¡Lisanna! —llamó, captando la atención de su pequeña hermana—. Ven, nos vamos.

La menor le sonrió de apresurar el paso hasta ella, dejando atrás el riachuelo y manteniendo siempre esa sonrisa radiante que por momentos casi lograba levantarle el ánimo.

—¿A dónde iremos, Mira-nee? —cuestionó Lisanna una vez llegó a su lado.

Mirajane le miró en silencio un instante, notando sus fuerzas flaquear. Quería decirle que a ninguna parte, que no había lugar donde ellos fueran recibidos. Quería poder decirle a Elfman que estaba bien, que todo estaría bien; o en casi contrario, al menos poder sincerarse y decirle que no, que no estaba bien y quizás nunca más lo estaría. Quería decirles a ambos que lo lamentaba, que todo era su culpa y que ellos no tenían que pasar por eso, que por favor le perdonaran sus errores. Quería, pero no podía, porque ellos la necesitaban más que nunca y no podía fallarles, no en un momento así.

—El primer pueblo que encontremos —respondió tras la pausa—, nos hace falta algo de comer.

Lisanna le sonrió, omitiendo deliberadamente su momento de duda. Tras ellas Elfman mantenía una expresión de pesadumbre que eliminó cuando Mirajane volteó hacia él, volviendo entonces a sonreír, comprensivo.

Emprendieron el camino en silencio, con Mirajane apretando sus puños bajo sus ropas. Le encantaría que las cosas no fueran como eran, que al menos tuviera una mentira convincente que decirle a sus hermanos para quizás alimentar un poco sus esperanzas. «¿A dónde iremos?» ¿A dónde podrían ir, siendo las cosas como eran? ¿Qué podía darles, siendo ella como era?

Bajó la mirada, rogando en silencio que sus hermanos no notaran sus ojos aguados.

«A algún lugar donde no sea un monstruo.»

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. Pertenecer

**Personajes:** Mirajane Strauss.

 **Extensión:** 494 palabras.

 **Notas:** El último, suelo dar asco cerrando mis colecciones así que no se extrañen (?).

 **Drabble 4. Emoción:** Tranquilidad.

 **.**

* * *

 **La maldita.**

* * *

 **IV.**

 _Pertenecer._

* * *

El ambiente general era bastante plácido, al menos así lo sentía desde una de las mesas del lugar. Podía ver a su pequeña hermana tratar, una y otra vez, de mantener su forma de gato; le producía un deje de orgullo contemplar el empeño con el que intentaba controlar su nueva magia. Elfman, por el contrario, en esos momentos conversaba con otros niños perteneciente al gremio.

Mirajane notaba los músculos de su cara tirantes al bajar la mirada hasta su brazo, sintiéndose extraña en esos momentos, hace mucho que no sonreía. Los demás miembros iban de un lado a otro, sin darle demasiada importancia a pesar de su brazo poseído. Era... liberador. Sentirse sencillamente alguien más, una persona como cualquier otra, era una sensación que había extrañado más de lo que ella misma había notado.

—¡Mira-nee!

Se sorprendió al oír el llamado, volviendo nuevamente su atención a Lisanna para notar que estaba de pie junto a la chica pelirroja de antes, la que había intentado hablarle al llegar. Se acercó, todavía incapaz de dejar el recelo a un lado, hasta ambas.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lisanna? —cuestionó, manteniendo su atención en la otra joven.

—Erza me estaba hablando de su magia, ¡es increíble! Deberías verla —relató Lisanna con una mirada de emoción—. También me habló de cómo se puede controlar mejor la magia. ¡¿Quieres ver?! Ahora mi forma de gato dura dos segundos más.

Mirajane le observó, confusa.

—¿Y qué diferencia hacen dos segundos?

Lisanna se quedó quieta, su sonrisa emocionada congelada en su rostro. Erza, a su lado, frunció el ceño.

—En una batalla, dos segundos pueden hacer la diferencia —relató, para luego enderezar la espalda y comenzar a contar una historia que de seguro solo le interesaba a ella respecto a cómo tan solo unos segundos podían significar mucho.

Mirajane la observó tratando de contener su rostro de aburrimiento, catalogando a esa chica como una latosa. Volvió la mirada a Lisanna, que la observaba con una expresión esperanzada, hecho que le hizo alzar una ceja antes de suspirar finalmente y dar la vuelta.

—Sí, como sea —dijo, dispuesta a marcharse.

No avanzó mucho porque enseguida una mano la sostuvo del brazo, su brazo maldito.

—Dejar a las personas hablando solas es de mala educación —reclamó Erza.

Pero Mirajane no se tomó la molestia de escucharla, en su lugar se dio la vuelta y liberó su muñeca con brusquedad.

—¡No me toques! —reclamó, llamando la atención de algunas de las personas de alrededor.

Erza frunció aún más su ceño.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —alegó.

Mirajane bufó, observándola con creciente molestia, antes de espetar «¿y qué si es así?» Lisanna, precavida, optó por alejarse de ambas. Hubo un instante de aparente calma antes de que la contienda real diera inicio, la que no tardó en obtener exclamaciones y ánimos de los demás miembros.

Por alguna razón Mirajane no contuvo una sonrisa en medio de la pelea. Nunca se había sentido tan en casa como en esos momentos.

* * *

 **Es todo.**

 **Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
